Little Kinks
by tinyfloatingwhale73
Summary: We've all known Pearl to be an uptight goody-two-shoes (not to mention her HUGE gay crush on Garnet) Soon, Pearl and Garnet are dating, and Garnet figured a few...strange, things about Pearl. (Based off of the headcannon on pearlnet-island.) This is my story, but I originally posted it on Wattpad. Anyways, Rated M for BDSM and languauge.


***Because I'm bored,**

**I wrote a pearlnet one-shot.**

**Enjoy!***

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have everything, Steven?" Asked Garnet. She is the leader of the Crystal Gems, and her current partner is Pearl. She was helping Steven get his things together for he was staying over at his friend PeeDee's house. The young boy nodded his head, "Mhm! Tonight's gonna be so awesome!" He rushed out the door to he's waiting father, who had volunteered to take Steven<p>

Garnet smiled as she watched them walk off to town. She turned to see Amethyst also getting ready for something. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Amethyst."

"Ugh, I'm meeting up with a few friends, okay? I won't be back 'til tomorrow anyways."

Garnet nodded once, she really didn't want to argue with the latter girl, to be honest, she was quite ready for her to leave. Not that she didn't enjoy Amethyst's company, but, tonight was a special night that both Steven and Amethyst were gone and she and Pearl could give themselves into a specific human pleasure. "You know, G. If ya wanted some alone time with Pearl, ya coulda just asked." She wiggled her eyebrows at the taller gem.

Garnet blush lightly, thankful for her glasses that covered most of her face, she spoke, "I understand. Now, I do believe you need to meet with your friends." Amethyst looked at the clock and cursed under her breath. She rushed to the door, but before she opened it, she turned to Garnet and said, "Have fun!" With a wink.

The darker gem was thankful for immature girl to be gone, now, she could go spend some time with her favorite gem. She smiled and walked up to the door of the temple, and raised her hands to door. It opened to a blue room full of waterfalls that cascaded everywhere except the entrance. She looked up to see a thin woman at the top of the tallest waterfall, the woman danced gracefully, when she finished, swords appeared. Now, while Garnet knew that Pearl was busy at the moment, she just couldn't wait to have a hold of that gem.

She transported to the top and she slowly crept behind Pearl. When she reached the pale gem, she wrapped her arms around her waist and said, "Hello, my love. Are you ready for your surprise tonight?" Pearl laid back into Garnet's large form, she smiled, "Mmhmm, any surprise from you is worth my while." She turned around and gave her leader a kiss, Garnet deepened the kiss by wrapping her hand around Pearl's head and her other around her waist.

When they pulled away for air, the taller gem saw the dark, blue blush that formed on Pearl's cheeks, this caused Garnet to smirk. She had a plan for tonight, see, Pearl is always the goody-two-shoes of the three gems, the one they never expected to like Garnet, let alone have intercourse with her. But, one of her little "kinks" is; she likes bondage. Garnet had this figured out because the few times that had actually had sex, Pearl would politely asked Garnet to pull her hair, swat her, whisper dirty things in her ear, and one time she even asked for Garnet to tie her to the bed frame.

So, tonight, Pearl's surprise was definitely something she wouldn't forget. Garnet had her bed set up with chain hanging from the frame, a paddle and a few other "toys" were placed next to the bed on a nightstand, not to mention the special suits Garnet purchased for her and her lover.

Later that evening, Garnet left her room to go get Pearl. She saw the pale gem washing dishes as she walked into the house, with a smile, she walked over to Pearl and wrapped her arms around her. Pearl continued on with the chore, "Yes, Garnet?" She asked, almost as if she were teasing, Garnet smirked, "I have something for you to try on." Pearl stopped, "You do? Why? I can flash clothes on, Garnet."

"Yes, I know. But, it's a special thing that I want you to keep. If it fits, of course."

Pearl sighed with a smile, "Oh, alright. I guess I could finish these later." Garnet smiled and took a hold of Pearl's hand and led her to the temple. Garnet opened the door to her room, which was extremely dim, almost dark. "This way, my lovely." Garnet led her to a giant, cherry wood wardrobe that Garnet used on occasions (only for storage).

The closet was on the other side of a doorway that led to the king-sized bed. When the leader opened the door to the large closet, Pearl stood amazed at the assortment of different generations of clothing. Garnet pulled out a small, leather suit and handed it to Pearl, the pale gem immediately blushed when she realized what the suit truly was.

"Well, try it on, then."

Once Pearl had it on, Garnet smiled at the way it fit Pearl. It was tight around the right places, but loose enough that it was comfortable. The suit wrapped around Pearl's breast, making them seem larger than normal. It covered her stomach, lower, it was cut off around her private area. The suit also wrapped around her inner thighs, and in the back, it wrapped around her small bum.

Garnet blushed deeply, Pearl looked sexy and the way the black leather brought out her pale skin amazingly, it was turning Garnet on. With a sexy smile on her face, Garnet walked up to the shorter girl and said, "It fits wonderfully, my dear." Pearl was still blushing a dark blue, but she secretly loved the suit, and was hoping for something else to along with it.

"I...really appreciate this outfit, Garnet, but..i-is there a spacial occasion for this?" Garnet's smile grew, she smiled and with a flash, Garnet had changed into lacy, ruby-colored lingerie.

"Now, my pet, follow me." Pearl felt between her legs become damp, she smiled nervously as she followed Garnet to the bed. When Pearl saw the bed, her heart raced and her blush deepened. She felt her body pushed on down unto the bed.

Garnet was on top of her, holding her down against the mattress. The dominate gem on top began kissing down the pale girl's neck, making her moan lowly. "Ooh, Garnet, do that again." Garnet stopped immediately, "Did I say you could speak?"

Pearl shook her head, Garnet smiled evilly, "Well, you're going have to pay for that, my dear." That made Pearl's heart skip a beat, Garnet commanded her to get on her knees, she obeyed, scared of being punished even more. Once on her knees, Pearl waited for what Garnet's punishment was, next thing she knew, something cold and hard hit her backside. Pearl clenched the covers, trying not to cry out, Garnet smirked, "How amusing, you want me to spank you, yet, you can't stand a little paddle?" She chuckled and raised the paddle again, she swung down, hitting Pearl in the exact same spot.

The third time, Garnet gasped lightly as she watched Pearl stick her ass out further than before, wiggling it in front of Garnet, Pearl moaned out, "Oh, Garnet, spank me harder!" That encourage Garnet to fulfill Pearl's dirty wishes, she swung down harder. After a few hard swats, Garnet sat down the paddle, and leaned down to Pearl's ear, whisper harshly, "Have you learned your lesson yet, slut?"

Pearl nodded, Garnet smiled, "Are you going to obey me now?" Pearl nodded again, she felt Garnet's hand travel up her back, soon reaching for her hair, she felt a tug and her head went back as far as it could so Garnet could say, "That a gem. Now, if you be a good girl, you'll be rewarded, but, disobey me, and punishment will be required. Is that understood?" Pearl nodded, but that's not what Garnet wanted, she clenched Pearl's hair harder and tugged back, "Answer me correctly."

"Y-yes, mistress."

"Ooh, I like that. Call me that again. Turn over and beg for me." Pearl obeyed, she turned to Garnet, and pleaded, "Please mistress! I'll be good, but, please fuck me!" Garnet smiled with pleasure as she looked down at her new slave for the night. "Hmm, you did ask nicely." Garnet started tapping her index finger to her forehead, pretending she was thinking, she looked at the girl beneath her, blushing blue, frustrated and turned on, wonderful.

Garnet straddled the smaller girl, which only made Pearl more flustered as Garnet cuffed each hand to the bed post, she got of of Pearl and was fiddling with objects that were on the nightstand. Pearl couldn't see the things Garnet messed with, and soon, the curiosity got to her, "Garnet, what are doing?"

"Tsk, tsk, my little whore. Did I give you permission to speak? And what happened to mistress?" When Garnet turned around, a huge 9 inch, maroon-colored, strap-on was around Garnet's treasured area. Pearl gasped, "I-it's so big! I can't take that!"

"I need something to silence you." She turned back around, and when she faced Pearl again, she was holding a ball gag, Pearl gulped, this side of Garnet scared her, but it excited her for the most part. The dominate gem gagged Pearl then sat back on her knees, showing off the large toy she would be using on her new little companion. Pearl looked up at her with a mixture of fear and lust, this made Garnet want her even more.

"Hmph, too bad you're gagged, I won't be able to hear you scream my name. But, if you take me like a good gem, then maybe I take off the gag." Pearl turned away from Garnet, her face flushed blue. She wanted to beg for Garnet, but she had to put this damn thing her mouth. With a huff that Garnet barely caught, she scoffed at the gem below her, "Now, don't be so difficult, my pet."

Pearl shot Garnet a glare, which only made the darker gem chuckle, "What's wrong, baby?" Garnet winked as Pearl laid beneath her gagged and chained, a sight which she never thought she enjoy. She looked downward and saw Pearl had he legs tightly crossed, she looked back up into the pale gem's eyes, and with an evil grin, she said harshly, "Spread 'em."

Pearl gulped and hesitantly spread opened her legs. Garnet didn't hesitate, she entered the pale gem hard, thrusting, making Pearl struggle with her bondage. The dominate gem heard Pearl muffle something along the lines of; "Harder." The dark gem smiled, and replied, "Gladly." As Garnet sped up her rough thrust, she heard Pearl gagged moans get louder, this made the dominate gem want the ball out of her mouth. She wanted to fully hear the pale gem's moans.

Garnet reached around Pearls head and unclasped the bondage tool. Once it was out of Pearl's mouth, Garnet began hard. "Oh! Garnet! Ooh, baby!" Garnet would reply with low growls and moans.

What had only seemed like mere seconds, was 10 minutes of pure ecstasy, that's when Pearl called out, "Oh, Garnet! I-I'm about to-cum!" Garnet huffed though thrust, "No...not yet...not until I say...you can!" After a few more merciless shoves inside the pale gem, Garnet said, uneasily, "A-alright..mmm..cum on my cock!" Pearl released her juices, while arching her back off the bed.

When both gems had calmed down from their intimate activity, Garnet uncuffed her lover and they cuddled. Pearl looked up at her partner, with love-filled eyes, and cuddled closer saying, "I love you, Garnet."

"I love you too, Pearl."


End file.
